


On why Ritsuka and Soubi's relationship is not pedophilia.

by CuratioLethe



Category: Loveless
Genre: Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuratioLethe/pseuds/CuratioLethe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A meta discussing the topic of the title.  It was written because of the harassment I've been experiencing on Tumblr for shipping these two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On why Ritsuka and Soubi's relationship is not pedophilia.

**Author's Note:**

> I've refrained from this because honestly, I'm not going to change anyone's mind. The only reason I've decided to finally break down and write it is because someone respectfully asked me to give my thoughts on the topic. Not to start an argument that isn't going to go anywhere or waste anyone's time, but because they're genuinely curious about my insight on the pairing. 
> 
> Please note: I'm not going to argue over this any further. I originally gave a much more generalized and concise version of my reasons behind not agreeing with the idea that Soubi and Ritsuka's relationship is pedophilia and all further arguments have been solely about being harassed for my shipping preferences. I've decided to make this post to explain to those who are GENUINELY curious about the topic, for more than just the sake of trying to prove me wrong. 
> 
> This is the LAST time I'm going to discuss this topic, unless someone comes to me to clarify something I've written here with genuine curiosity. I'm done arguing about this.

The first thing I'm going to address is the predominate theme in Loveless- and the foundation that this story is built off of. It's rules and guidelines cannot be ignored because they aren't agreeable, because if they are ignored, it creates a plethora of misconceptions as evident by the stigmas that it's currently being branded with. 

Loveless focuses heavily on the Master/slave concept that's derived from the D/s kink (Dominant/submissive) and its ties to BDSM (Bondage, Discipline, Sadism, Masochism,); so much so that its one of the building blocks for the story. Without this incorporation, Loveless would not be the same story by any stretch.   
Now, to explore the Master/slave concept, you have to take a look into the psychology of it. 

Most people only see BDSM and D/s as sexual fetishes or kinks, and while there is a predominate amount of sex involved in /some/ cases, these two lifestyles go far beyond just sex. 

D/s has many different components and elements that result from its nature; however those components and elements do not dictate what its /actually/ about. It is not about the hardware, it's not about pain, it's not about bondage. The true purpose of D/s is about an exchange of power, (total power exchange TPE). It is a relationship in which the balance of power is intentionally, and desirably unequal. It is about the mind, about psychological control. 

Total Power Exchange   
Where two people consensually and voluntarily agree to a power relationship in which one assumes total responsibility and the other yields to that authority. The defining element of this Total Power Exchange is the deliberate construction of the dynamic, in which one person assumes some degree of psychological control over the other.   
   
Simply put, these three words – Total Power Exchange -  describe the giving over of total control to another person in a given or agreed situation.   
This means that all decisions are made by that person, and it is absolute - that person has the final say. If it was not absolute then it would not be a TOTAL power exchange.

 

What Kouga Yun has done in the case of Loveless is to incorporate the theme of D/s and remodeled them into the Sacrifice/Fighter unit, incorporating it in a more intimate, fantastical, inescapable dynamic with the “sharing of names” “bonding” “Fate” and “spell battles.” In this canonverse, the fighter units have no choice in the matter. Being a fighter or sacrifice is apart of who they are; it is as fundamental and basic as their DNA, as opposed to reality in which choosing to be apart of the D/s lifestyle is just that- a choice. 

Another aspect she's uses is the use of Restraints and Restrictions as well as the object of pain being a central theme in Loveless. (The abuse Ritsuka suffers at home, Soubi's severe training as an adolescent, the Zero's inability to feel pain, the pain of being attacked and restrained in battle, etc.) We see the discipline aspect of it from Soubi, who is consistently suggesting that Ritsuka punish him when he goes against his orders or wishes. 

Punishment and discipline in D/s, when implemented /correctly/, is subjective to each D/s couple and when requested by the submissive, is used as a means to alleviate the guilt of a wrong doing or disobedience against their Dominant. It is the Submissive giving the Master the ability to determine what he or she may feel to be appropriate measures to make right the offense commit. Once the discipline has been dealt out, the issue is put behind them. 

We see that exchange of power perfectly epitomized in Soubi's desire to be controlled or owned. “I only need one person in my life. One person who will completely control me.” We also see it in the battle aspect. The Sacrifice issues the command and the “ideal” fighter follows those commands without question. 

This ideology comes from the aspect of D/s that the submissive is not just “controlled” by their Master without any thought of the Submissive's well being; they are not just obedient toys that a Dominant can do with as they please, intentionally infringing on serious physical, emotional or psychological boundaries. The control between the Dominant and the Submissive is /given/ by the Submissive, not /taken/ by the Dominant. 

It comes from the Submissive placing complete trust in their Master to make decisions that will be in the Submissive's best interest and will help them grow as a person.  
That doesn't mean that abuse isn't present in this lifestyle-A submissive places total control in their master's hands, complete faith, and trusts their master to use that control in a way that will be in the Submissive's best interest. If this control is misused to intentionally cause legitimate harm, its abuse.

Each individual is unique, so each reason behind wanting to submit completely will be unique; however, a rather popular one that I've come across is the issue of having control issues and the only way of being free of the weight of the responsibility of making decisions about their own life and future is to give that responsibility to someone they trust inexplicably.   
In the case of Soubi, he's been modeled and cultivated by Ritsu to be the /perfect/ fighter for the intent usage of Spell battles and the dynamic that is supposed to exist between Fighter and Sacrifice. Since the Fighter in the relationship between Fighter and Sacrifice is symbolized as the submissive in the D/s relationship, Soubi is the prime example of what it means to be a “perfect” submissive.

Now, if we take that understanding and apply it to what we know at face value about Loveless, it begins to paint a more detailed picture of these characters. 

We know that Fighters rely on their Masters for their survival. We hear several times from various sources that Soubi should have died with Seimei and that how Soubi choosing to serve under another Master is “disgusting.” These sources are telling us that the psychological ties between Sacrifice and Fighter are so strong that the /only/ acceptable method of handling it being severed is to end ones life. We see this indicated with the female Zero's- Kouya is willing to end her life if it means that she cannot serve under Yamato. We hear this from Soubi- “If they are separated, they can not live.”   
(Vol 4 http://www.mangahere.co/manga/loveless/v04/c009/29.html)

Losing Seimei to “death” took it's toll on Soubi. We know from Kio, who is the closest and only reliable source we have as far as Soubi is concerned, that when Seimei died, Soubi “became a zombie.” So much so that Kio associated his drastic attitude change towards meeting Ritsuka and having a Master to serve under again as Soubi “being brought back from the dead.” 

So what kept Soubi from joining Seimei in death? If the bond between fighter and Sacrifice is supposed to mean so much, then why would Soubi choose to keep living? Remember that Soubi said that Seimei was /everything/ to him. 

The reason was, of course, that Seimei gave Soubi an order; an order not to be disobeyed for any reason. After all, Seimei's orders were absolute, his word was Soubi's law and this is indicative of that Total Power Exchange aspect. This means that no matter what Soubi wanted, he had no choice but to follow this order. After all, we see clearly the hold that Seimei has on Soubi in volume nine. He had just begged Ritsuka not to discard him like every other person in his life had and yet in the next moment, he's leaving Ritsuka because Seimei commanded him to. 

Seimei's order, to be by Ritsuka's side, was to be carried out whether Soubi wanted to be there or not. This action, and his action of staying by Ritsuka's side is not determined by his own desire or will. He did not seek Ritsuka out because he /wanted/ to and even though he's come to want to serve under Ritsuka, he would have no choice in the matter regardless. 

His actions, his words and his motives are all a result of his order. Let me repeat this; Soubi cannot disobey that order. 

A pedophile is classified as “a person who has a sustained sexual orientation toward children, generally aged 13 or younger.” And before you hop on the argument that it IS pedophilia because Ritsuka is only 12, their relationship is NOT a sexual one. Soubi is NOT sexually attracted to Ritsuka, and never expresses that he holds a sexual attraction to him; Quite the opposite in fact. The conversation that may seem to contradict this sentiment is when Ritsuka ask Soubi if he intends to take his ears. However it's actually justified by Soubi's answer “Not just yet. I won't get a hard on with a child like you for a partner, you know. ”

The entire premise of Soubi trying to establish a bond between himself and Ritsuka, (something that is /necessary/ if they can become a proper Fighter unit,) is that it has to be formed through intimacy. /That/ is the purpose of the kissing, the hugging and the touches.   
Since Soubi's words of planning to take Ritsuka's ears are spoken in the /specific/ context of forming that bond, this indicates that sex would make their bond complete. The necessity to /form/ that bond in the first place is needed because of the disadvantage of not sharing the same name and again, that intimacy is /necessary/ to form that bond. This is further proven when Soubi cuts back on the physical aspects of their relationship, as a bond between them has begun to form enough to make do for the time being and can begin to grow on its own. 

Soubi is not as physically forward with Ritsuka because he wants to be or out of any sexual desire for him. He is so physically forward with Ritsuka because it is a means to an objective that is an extension of his original order. 

Their relationship is not sexual, nor is it romantic. It is the relationship between Sacrifice and Fighter, Dominant and Submissive. It is about Total Power Exchange and Ritsuka's journey in accepting his role as a Sacrifice( Dominant) as well as learning how to accept that power. 

Again, let me remind you that you cannot ignore the rules of this canonverse to justify something you don't agree with. (For instance- Murder is a horrendous act, and yet in a setting such as The Hunger Games, it becomes necessary for survival.) 

Now, the next argument on the list is that Soubi's feelings towards Ritsuka are not just confined to the orders given, because Soubi has specifically told us that although he was ordered to be Ritsuka's side, he had come to love him on his own. Therefore, this points to him being a pedophile, right? 

Wrong. 

There are actually four types of love:  
(Please note: Each love shared between two people is unique based on the persons and other factors involved; they may fall into these four generalized categories, but are not required to fit precisely with each part of the given definition.)

Agape  
This is an unconditional love that sees beyond the outer surface and accepts the recipient for whom he/she is, regardless of their flaws, shortcomings or faults. It’s the type of love that everyone strives to have for their fellow human beings. Although you may not like someone, you decide to love them just as a human being. This kind of love is all about sacrifice as well as giving and expecting nothing in return. The translation of the word agape is love in the verb – form: it is the love demonstrated by your behavior towards another person. It is a committed and chosen love.  
Phileo  
The phileo love refers to an affectionate, warm and tender platonic love. It makes you desire friendship with someone. It’s the kind of love which livens up the Agape love. Although you may have an agape love for your enemies, you may not have a phileo love for the same people. The translation of the word phileo is love in the noun – form: it is how you feel about someone. It is a committed and chosen love.  
Storge  
It is a kind of family and friendship love. This is the love that parents naturally feel for their children; the love that member of the family have for each other; or the love that friends feel for each other. In some cases, this friendship love may turn into a romantic relationship, and the couple in such a relationship becomes best friends. Storge love is unconditional, accepts flaws or faults and ultimately drives you to forgive. It’s committed, sacrificial and makes you feel secure, comfortable and safe.  
Eros  
Eros is a passionate and intense love that arouses romantic feelings; it is the kind that often triggers “high” feelings in a new relationship and makes you say, “I love him/her”. It is simply an emotional and sexual love. Although this romantic love is important in the beginning of a new relationship, it may not last unless it moves a notch higher because it focuses more on self instead of the other person. If the person “in love” does not feel good about their relationship anymore, they will stop loving their partner.

Now, given what we know of the D/s and Sacrifice/fighter relationship, it is only natural to assume that love would become a general factor. After all, you're putting enough trust into another individual to give them complete authority over your entire life and actions. 

However, each Sacrifice/Fighter unit displays characteristics of different types of love, if not a mix of them. For example, Yamato and Kouya clearly have an Eros type of relationship, while Youji and Natsuo depict a combination of Storge and Phileo. Although, it seems that the feelings that fighters are supposed to naturally feel towards their sacrifices is more on the extreme and selective end of agape. 

The type of love that would /best/ describes Soubi's feelings toward Ritsuka /at the present time/ is Phileo. Again, there is no sexual or romantic attraction towards Ritsuka from Soubi. This type of love may seem amplified, given the intense nature of the Sacrifice/Fighter relationship, paired with the physical aspects, but it is in fact, a Phileo-type of love. 

It has been argued that the “inappropriate sexual comments” and indications towards Ritsuka is a form of sexual abuse, and if this were occurring in another canonverse, I'd be inclined to agree. However, we have to go back to the rules and guidelines of this particular universe. 

Sexuality is another of the predominant themes in Loveless. Virginity is made visible to the casual eye in the form of cat ears and a tail, and is presented to and perceived by its given society in a much different way then it is in our own. 

In our world, because virginity and sex are not something that can be seen and remains hidden unless its expressly shared; therefore obtains the status of being a “taboo” conversation topic. But because of its visibility in Loveless, and the ability to tell when someone is or isn't a virgin, the constructs of sexuality itself are given an altogether different perception and more of an open minded point of discussion. That, along with the cultural background of the writer, lessen the confines of the “sex taboo” and gives the topic more of an adoptive normality then it would otherwise have. Given this, the fact that “inappropriate” jokes about Ritsuka's ears being in jeopardy are more than likely not as uncommon or profound as it might seem. 

You have to keep in mind that you are breaching cultural boundaries when you live in a westernized society and decide to read something from an Eastern culture. Your ideas of right and wrong are not on the same wave lengths and if you decide to read or watch something that's being written and designed to cater to a specific society, you need take the responsibility of knowing there are going to be things you perceive to be “wrong” or “immoral”, because you have no knowledge of how certain factors influenced it's creation.


End file.
